


Drunk and in Love

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dorkiness, Fluff, M/M, Slightly Romantic, cuteness, drunk edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Ed rarely drinks, but when he does he becomes a very emotional and cuddly sort of person. Not that Oswald minds this.





	

It had been a long night, one that didn’t end until around three in the morning. It was the type of night that was filled with socializing, making the right sort of connections with people who could get Oswald weapons that he needed. People that knew enough about off shore accounts, that knew what banks had the weakest security, could spy on rival gangs for him. Per usual Edward had been by his side, there to casually assure that each new potential employee was being honest and not deceptive. The only issue with any of this though was the amount of alcohol that Ed consumed as the night went along. 

The taller man wasn’t highly prone to drinking. He had disclosed once or twice to Oswald that it made people either stupid or mean, he found drunks foolish or violent in temper. He would on occasion chastise the smaller man for the amount of alcohol he could drink in a single morning or evening. Yet for whatever reason Ed was breaking his own rule when it came to drinking. One shot of whiskey had turned to three, whiskey was exchanged for fancy mixed drinks and cocktails. By three in the morning Ed was blitzed out of his mind, completely useless to Oswald in terms of business and strategy. 

Guiding the taller man out of the building and to the car where their driver waited holding the door open for the pair was a challenge. Ed could hardly stand or walk on his own, he put most of his weight on Penguin making it even more difficult for the shorter man to walk. Even when they were inside the car Ed was insistent on being close to him. He pressed himself against the older man’s side, he’d rest his head on his shoulder and mumble to himself incoherently, he would fidget with Oswald’s fingers. It wasn’t that Oswald minded the attention or having Ed practically on top of him by the time they arrived back at the mansion, it was just he loathed knowing he’d have to drag him out of the car and at least to the sitting room.

He had been right that it would be a struggle to get Ed inside. The taller man wrapped his arms around his shoulders and nuzzled against the side of his neck commenting how much he adored the smell of his cologne. It had taken some gently placed orders for Oswald to get Ed to get off of him and sit down on the love seat with him.

Finally being home Oswald felt more relaxed, he figured he would just wait for Edward to pass out and that would be that.

He found himself barely listening as his extremely drunk friend rambled on about science and death. He found it just the slightest bit concerning with how fascinated Ed was with the concept of dying. He wasn’t too sure how one should feel about a man talking on about the wonders of decomposition in a corpse.

“I think I should just start calling you Ozzie, like Barbara does.” 

The sudden shift in the conversation caught Oswald’s attention. He turned to look at the younger man. Ed was watching him, a lopsided grin on his face, cheeks reddened and his eyes barely focused. 

Ed reached out a hand patting the top of the smaller man’s head, he ruffled the carefully groomed and gelled locks of black hair. Oswald felt his right eye twitch at having his hair mussed, but it was Ed so he found himself unable to be completely displeased with the current show of affection.

“I like your hair Ozzie, it’s so spiky. Should let me do your hair sometime, I wouldn’t mind styling it for you.” 

“Maybe” Oswald stated in response, he felt there would never be a moment where he would allow the younger man to fix his hair.

Nothing against Ed, it was just that Oswald didn’t enjoy people fussing with his hair.

Ed moved his hand from the top of the smaller man’s head to his cheek, he gently caressed his cheek sending shivers down the other man’s spine. He scooted closer until he was impossibly close to Penguin. 

“You have such a nice face Ozzie, love looking at you, and you smell incredible.”

“Ed…”

He could feel himself blushing slightly at the slurred compliments. Ed wrapped an arm around his shoulders, again he was burying his face against the crook of Oswald’s neck. 

“This is nice, I just wanna stay like this with you for a while. You’re my best friend Ozzie, you know that?” He asked pulling away so he could look the smaller man in the eye.

“Yes, Ed I know, you’re my friend as well.”

“I want…..I want to do something nice for you, you’ve done so much for me, and I just. I wanna take you out for dinner, on a date. I’ll take you to the nicest restaurant in Gotham, you deserve it.”

“That’s very sweet of you Ed, but-“

“Ozzie?” Ed asked his voice sounding suddenly rather serious.

“Yes?”

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” Ed confessed his voice a soft whisper.

Oswald let out a heavy sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose feeling flattered and exasperated at this point.

“Ed we’ve been dating for nearly two years now, I already know that you’re in love with me.”

This caused the younger man to burst out in a fit of giggles as he collapsed against his boyfriend’s side. 

“Perhaps we should really work on getting you up to bed.” 

“Will you sleep in bed with me if we go upstairs?”

“Considering it’s my room as well I’d say the obvious answer to that is yes.”

Ed took hold of the older man’s hand pressing a kiss to the top of it.

“Good, I wanna cuddle you.”

“You can, now let us get you to bed. We can both use the rest.” 

He was grateful that this time Ed wasn’t fully leaning on him as they made their way upstairs and into their bedroom. Neither of them bothered with undressing past removing their shoes and jackets. Oswald climbed into bed while Ed just collapsed onto the mattress, the second he was laying down Ed was wrapped around him resting his head against his chest muttering words of love and adoration before finally passing out. Oswald remained awake for an extra minute or two allowing himself time to adore his peacefully sleeping boyfriend.


End file.
